When You're Gone
by MidnightEclipse2
Summary: Songfic to When You're Gone - Avril Lavgine. Draco has to leave Hermione and these are her thoughts when he's gone. Rubbish at summaries, but please read and let me know what you think


When You're Gone

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne and the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just own the story in between =]

A/N: I've had half of this written for ages and just haven't got around to finishing it, but finally I have! =] I'd love to know what you all think about it =] I'm still quite new at using songs in my stories, but if you have any suggestions about improvements or what you liked about it, I'd love to know! Beth xxx

* * *

Hermione sat down on the bed, looking around the room. Her eyesight went blurry as tears filled her eyes. She wiped them on her sleeve and sighed. The house was so quiet and it felt so empty. She thought about putting a CD on or maybe the radio, but she couldn't find the effort to stand up. Instead, she lay back and closed her eyes, remembering the last time she'd seen him, walking away from her, to serve him. The Dark Lord.

* * *

Draco had just finished packing his stuff for another mission; he would be leaving in a few minutes. He'd only been home a few days, but then again, Hermione was lucky to see him for that long. Sometimes it was only a couple of hours before he was summoned again. She listened to him promise this time would be the last time, but she couldn't believe it. He always said that, just to try and give her a bit of hope. However, you couldn't just stop being a Death Eater, it was either you do as you're told or suffer a horrific death.

"How long are you going for this time?" She looked up at him, hoping it would just be a night or two.

"A couple of days, maybe a week or two? Could even be a month."

"A month?" Hermione exclaimed. "Y-you can't go away for a month." She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall every time he left.

"I'm sorry baby," He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "But don't worry, it's going to be over soon, then we can be a normal couple; we won't have to hide anymore.

Hermione buried her face into his chest and her body shook slightly as she began to cry.

"It's going to be okay, I'll be back before you know it." He rubbed his hand in small circles on her back, calming her down.

"_The days feel like years when I'm alone_. I miss you so much when you are gone." She mumbled against him.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "Look, I've got to go now or I'll be late, but I'll be in touch soon okay?"

She stepped back away from him and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Be careful."

"I always am. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her once, before grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door.

* * *

'I wish I'd stopped him, why didn't I stop him. I shouldn't have let him go. This never would have happened if he hadn't gone.' She rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball, looking across the bed.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side__._

She ran her fingers along the bed sheet and pulled his pillow towards her. She closed her eyes, cuddling it tight, breathing in his sweet scent that still lingered on it.

* * *

Hermione followed him to the door and watched him walk down the path.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He turned back and waved, then he was gone and who knew when Hermione would see him again.

She closed the door and leaned back against it.

* * *

She couldn't take it any longer, the silence was deafening, she needed some noise to distract her. She reached over to her bedside table and turned the radio on; music filled the air.

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too_

She recognised the music and focused on the lyrics, which really hit home. Just her luck that a depressing song had come on the radio, she really needed something to cheer her up and this wasn't going to work. Tears sprung to her eyes and she grabbed the radio, throwing it at the wall, watching as it smashed to pieces.

The anger left her almost as quickly as it had come. She sighed and climbed off the bed, before walking over to the wall and bent down to pick the broken bits up. As she did this, she remembered going to the shop with Draco to buy it as he has just spilt water over their first one.

_Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
_

She collected all the pieces and threw them into the bin by the door. She then glanced back round the room and noticed what a mess it was.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She was annoyed at herself for allowing the room to remain in such a state. Of course, Draco always left his things lying around, but it had been two months since he had been home and Hermione hadn't cleaned once. She collected some shirts that were draped across a chair and hung them up in the wardrobe. She gingerly picked up his dirty boxers and socks, throwing them into the washing basket which was overflowing, before collecting a dozen t-shirts that were strewn around the room. She folded them carefully, before carrying them over to the chest of drawers and opening one of the drawers. She was about to place the clothes in, when she noticed a large envelope, bulging with pieces of paper. Balancing the t-shirts on the top of the drawers, she curiously pulled out the envelope, before remembering what it was.

The letters Draco had sent her whenever he was away. She kept them all; in hope that every time he would return. But this time, she feared differently.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out the last one he'd sent her, dated one month ago. He said he loved her and missed her, the usual. Then he mentioned that Voldemort was angry about something, maybe something he'd done, he wasn't sure, but he was scared. She hadn't heard from him since and knew in the depth of her heart, that he wasn't coming back this time.

The sound of the front door being opened and shut brought her out of her thoughts. 'Probably just Ginny or Harry checking in on me as usual.' "I'm upstairs guys." She called, before standing up from the bed and going over to the dressing table. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her tear-stained cheeks and tied her hair up.

She heard footsteps up the stairs and the bedroom door being pushed open.

"You really don't need to check up on me every day, I've told you, I'm fine." She turned round to face them, but where she expected Ginny to be standing, was a tall blonde figure. Draco.

"Wha- I- How-," she stuttered, almost speechless.

"Hello to you too," he replied, a smile on his lips.

"But, I- I thought you were dead. In your last letter, you said Voldemort was angry with you and you were scared, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry I didn't write for ages, I left, I went into hiding. I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't stand being away from you. Wherever I was, I would always find my way back to you. _We were made for each other._"


End file.
